


Only Human

by BraveTiger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19893955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraveTiger/pseuds/BraveTiger
Summary: Harry gets hit by a spell that causes him to act like a slave, causing him to obey any and all orders his Master gives him, who just so happens to be Draco Malfoy. Once Harry's under the spell, will this cause a relationship to build up between the pair of rivals over time? Or will other people try to break them apart?





	Only Human

Draco Malfoy sat in his family's massive library, scanning through the pages of a very thick, heavy, and forbidden tome. There was a reason why the Ministry banned this particular book centuries ago, and it was because of all the gruesome rituals used and the darkest of spells that was contained within its pagess. Even his father had forbidden him from reading this particular book, placing wards and spells on it, which Draco passed through them all easily. 

Honestly, Draco scoffed to himself, why place a book in your family library you didn't want your child finding out about it?

Draco sighed and leaned back in the comfy chair, the fireplace crackling, giving off light in the dimmed room. Majority of the spells needed rituals and potions that contained the rarest of the rare ingredients. Some of the ingredients could only be bloomed at a certain place at a certain time, a day late and they would already wilter and die and not be as sufficient as they would have. However, Draco didn't have that kind of time on his hands. He wanted to get revenge on the Boy-Who-Lived for bad mouthing his family, and he wanted it now.

Draco rubbed at his tired eyes, and was just about to close the massive tome, when a spell caught his eye, that also involved a ritual, but wasn't necessary.

_L'incantesimo Dominante e Schiavo_

_The Dominant and Slave spell._

Draco, now more awake than he had been before, starting scanning the spell. According to the book, the Dominant, which was the caster, needed to have the Slave, which would be Potter, in the same room. No one else could be in the room, otherwise it would interfere with the ritual. The Slave needed to be knocked out for a maximum of 7 hours, and Draco grimaced. It would be difficult getting the Boy-Who-Lived to be knocked out for 7 hours without anyone noticing.

The Dominant needed to have contact with the Slave the whole time during the ritual, so the body could become used to its Master's touch and recognize it instantly. Draco smirked, this seemed like a good enough ritual. As he went into deeper inspection on the ritual, this particular ritual and spell binded the Slave to his Master his whole life. He couldn't do anything without his Master's approval, couldn't even think without his Master's permission. The Slave adored the Master forever, which is the main reason it was banned from the Ministry centuries ago, as it relates closely to love potions, and the person will feel depression or even _die_ if they disappointed their Master.

Draco smirked, and looked at what he would need for the ritual. His smirk grew even wider when he saw that it was perfectly in his capabilities to perform, and he didn't even need anyone else present to assist him. 

What he needed was bat blood, which Severus had many of, to confuse the Slave's path, as bats don't have the best sight and are practically blind, to make the Slave only see the Master, wanting to do anything for them. He would be blind to anyone else but his Master. He also needed the heart of a young deer, as the heart was pure at a young age, and would direct all the love and attention to the person caring for them. 

Now, what he would need to do is to create a circle that enclosed him and Potter, making sure to always be touching, by using ash and leaves from the earth. The ash represented that whoever the person was before the ritual, is gone, and the leaves from the earth represented new life, and who the Slave would soon become. But if the Slave awoke for even one minute, and shielded away from the Master's touch, the ritual would be broken.

Draco cursed under his breath. He had been planning to Stupefy Potter, but it seemed like that wasn't an option. 

Time for plan B, give him the Draught of the Living Death.

* * *

Draco smirked as he held all of the ingredients that he would need in his arm, placing them on the table. The potion was rather simple to make for this ritual, and practically anyone competent in potions could make this as well.

It hadn't been easy getting Potter to follow him, even more so to find him without Weasel and Granger following him all the time. However, Draco had done it. He found Potter going to the kitchens for a late night snack because he had missed dinner, which made it even harder for Draco to slip a sleeping drug into his food, and Draco had silently cast a Stupefy on him, Potter immediately falling to the floor. After that, he took them to the Astronomy Tower, as no one used it anymore, and couples stopped going there after the teachers started checking it more often. Draco had quickly poured the Draught of the Living Death, which he had stolen from Severus, down Potter's throat, coaxing him to swallow. He then proceeded to begin with the ritual.

He put the bat blood in first, as instructed, and slowly poured it in the cauldron and started to spin the bat blood clockwise gently. He did this until the once ruby red blood turned darker in color, almost maroon. He then took the heart of the deer, which hadn't been easy to get, as he didn't know if that deer he caught qualified as young, into the cauldron, watching as it simmered as he started to rotate the potion counter-clockwise 6 times.

He took a deep breath, then started reciting the spell that he had memorized as he switched the rotations from counter-clockwise to clockwise, making sure to come in contact with Potter's body the entire time.

_"Trasforma la mente, il corpo e l'anima di questa persona in quella di uno Schiavo, facendogli obbedire solo al suo Maestro, che sono io, Draconis Lucius Malfoy. Rendi Harry James Potter completamente sottomesso alla mia volontà e alla mia sola volontà."_

Draco's eyes grew wide as a blue light surrounded them, forming a protective bubble around him and the unconscious Potter. As he looked around in wonder at the bubble, he failed to notice a small string emerged from the bubble and onto his hand, which was connected with Potter's wrist. It circled their wrists fully, pulsing brightly, giving a faint humming sound to it. As Draco stared, entranced at the string, he failed to notice the bubble glowing brighter, his eyes dropping, and he yawned, before giving into the temptations and lay down next to Potter on the couch, the string glowing brightly.

* * *

Draco groaned softly as he woke up, feeling stiff and sore. He attempted to push himself up from the couch, when his eyes landed on the sleeping figure next to him. Draco stared at Harry as he slept. Harry actually looked... peaceful while he slept.

As if sensing his thoughts, Harry groaned and slowly opened his eyes, landing on Draco's silver ones.

His eyes widened, and looked at Draco as if seeing him for the first time. Harry tilted his head in wonder, and reached out a hand, touching Draco's cheek with it, gently stroking the cheekbone with his thumb.

"Beautiful..." He breathed out, and pushed himself off the couch with his elbows, keeping eye contact with Draco the whole time. He came closer until they were face to face, foreheads mere inches from touching.

"Master..." Harry breathed out, looking at Draco with love and adoration. Draco, who couldn't handle such a look directed at him, looked away, breaking their eye contact.

"Master? Is there something wrong? Am I disappointing to you Master? I swear, I'll do better!" Harry's eyes went wide, panic and fear clear in them, and quickly went to stand up, but Draco quickly grabbed his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

"No, Harry... You've done nothing wrong... I just need some time to adjust to this... I thought I would be the same after the ritual had been completed, but the opposite has happened..." Draco mumbled to Harry, but it was mostly for himself.

Harry tilted his head in confusion.

"What ritual?" He asked innocently, looking at Draco trustingly.

"Just forget about it Harry!" Draco snapped, standing up, ripping his arm away from Harry, who flinched at the loud voice.

"M-Master, I'm sorry... Is there anything I can do to make it up to you...?"

"The problem isn't you, idiot! It's ME!"

Harry shrunk in on himself as his Master ran a hand through his hair, feeling frustrated as he sighed, biting his lip in contemplation on what he should do next.

Harry pursed his lips, then decided to quietly go up behind his Master, and place his hands on his shoulders.

"What are you- Mmmmm, that feels nice... Oh, right there, a little to the left.... That's perfect...." His Master moaned, and Harry grinned as he gently applied more force onto his Master's shouders, but at the same time being gentle.

"Is this better Master?"

"Oh Merlin yes." He breathed out, and Harry used his strength to push his Master back on the chair, where he rightfully belonged, not having to worry about anything except Harry pleasuring him. After Harry had undone a few tight knots in his Master's shoulders, he noticed that his Master looked remarkably better than he had before. He puffed up his chest in pride, he had given pleasure to his Master!

However, Harry began to realize something, and he bit his bottom lip nervously.

"M-Master...?" Harry asked tentatively, and when he got a grunt in response, he continued. "Is my name Harry?"

"Of course it's Harry you bloody idiot," His Master groaned, opening half an eye to look at him. "Why are you asking me clarification on what your name is?"

"Because I belong to you, and only you Master, therefore everything which is mine is yours. If you wish to grant me a new name, I will respond to anything you call me. My will is for you and you alone."


End file.
